Girls Chat!
by Pawpatrol4life
Summary: Marinette and Alya start a girls only chat with Everest, Skye, and Ella and share secrets and more. PAW Patrol and Miraculous Ladybug crossover. (Chapters will probably be short.)
1. Mari's Secret

**AN: Tell me what you think.**

**Chapter ****1**

**Group Chat!**

**Marinette**

Whats everyone doing?

**Alya**

Not much since everyone

found out that Adrian's dad was

Hawk Moth.

**Marinette**

Yeah and Cat Noir has

been pretty upset about it.

**Alya**

How do you know that

girl?

**Marinette**

Well...he..um..went by..my..my house and he..uh..he looked..upset..hehe.

**Alya**

Ok?

**Marinette**

Do you want to make a

girls only chat with the PAW patrol?

**Alya**

Of course girl!

**Marinette**

Cool! I'll call Skye.

**Skye**

This is cool!

**Everest**

Sweet!

**Ella**

Yay!!

**Alya**

Ok let's share some secrets.

**All except Alya**

Yeah!

**Alya**

Hmm... Marinette!

What's your biggest secret other than your crush on Adrian?

**Marinette**

Um...I'm...LB...

**Everest**

It was obvious to me.

**Alya**

WHAAAAATTT!!!!

**Ella**

How did you know Everest?

**Everest**

**I** just figured it out. Also I know who Cat Noir is.

**Alya**

Tell me!

**Everest**

Sorry Alya but I can't.

**Alya**

Dang it.

**Skye**

Where do you get all this info Everest?

**Everest**

It's a secret. (wispers to readers that she watches the show.)

**AN: This was an idea in my head buuuut I decided to write it and chapters will most likely be short.****_Pawpatrol4life_**


	2. I'm in Love With Part 1

**AN: Wow I just posted this story yesterday and it already has been favorited by someone.**

**_With Marinette and Alya._**

"Hey Marinette!" Alya called after her friend. "Hi Alya! What do you need?" Marinette asked the girl.

Alya dragged Marinette to a nearby room. After making sure nobody was there, Alya asked Marinette her question.

"Remember our group chat with Everest, Skye, and Ella?" Marinette nodded. "Well I was thinking about who Cat Noir could be. Do you have any idea? Cause you're Ladybug!"

"I don't know anything Alya. Nobody should know our identities, even each others. I'm even surprised that you didn't post that I'm LB on the Ladyblog." Marinette said.

"Okay but I'm still going to try and figure it out!" Alya said and ran off.

_'If she does find out she better not tell me.' _Marinette thought and texted Everest something on their group chat.

Just as she was doing this the bell rang and she hurried off to class.

**_With Everest, Skye, and Ella._**

"Hey Eve? How did you know Mari was Ladybug?" Ella asked the lavender Husky. "You mean you don't watch the show? It's super awesome! You should try it." Everest told the Golden Retriever.

"Really?! That's cool. If only we were a TV show too." Skye said as Everest giggled. "What's so funny?"

"Nothing." Everest said smiling. She then got a notification that someone sent something on their group chat. "Hang on let me look at this." Everest said and looked at the message:

_How did Everest know I was Ladybug? And don't try to say 'You figured it out' cuz she doesn't even live in Paris. Please tell me._

Everest looked at the message again before responding:

_I have my own secrets LB._

_So I won't tell! :)_

Everest typed and sent it. "Who was it?" Ella asked Everest when she got back.

"It was just Mari asking how I knew she was LB." Everest said and got another notification Ella did too. Everest and Ella looked at the new message:

_You can't dodge this question and all have to answer except Mari and Alya._

_Who does everyone have a crush on?_

Everest looked at Skye who was smirking. "C'mon Eve, Ella, you have to send it." Skye said still smirking.

Everest typed who she liked while trying to hide her blush:

_It was probably obvious but_

_I like Marshall._

Everest hit the send button and glared at Skye. Then got an idea.

Ella hit the send button her message said:

_I just met all of the pups_

_and I don't have a crush yet._

Then Everest sent something again:

_Well Skye you said everyone_

_so you need to do it too._

Everest noticed Skye get the notification and she blushed after reading it and typed her answer:

_Fine... I'm in love with..._

**AN: Sorry for the cliffhanger but like always please tell me what you think.**

**_Pawpatrol4life_**


	3. I'm in Love With Part 2

**AN: I probably made it obvious for people who read my other stories. But enjoy anyway. :)**

_Fine... I'm in love with..._

_Chase..._

After Skye typed it they got the notification. Everest and Ella looked at it and Alya and Marinette did too off screen.

"I knew it!!" Everest yelled. "And I knew you liked Marshall." Skye said to her best friend.

"Hmm..I always thought you liked Rubble." Ella said and Skye blushed and Everest laughed.

"Hey!!" Skye yelled at the Golden Retriever. "I was just kidding." Ella said before Skye could slap her.

**_With Marinette and Alya._**

School was done for the day and Alya was hanging with Marinette at her place.

"Hey girl! Did you see what Skye sent on our chat!?" Alya yelled as her best, and clumsiest, friend walked in.

"Yeah I did." Marinette said as she sat down. "I hope Everest doesn't tell anyone that I'm LB or who Cat Noir is."

"What about me? I haven't told anyone else about your secrets."

"Oh so you _didn't _tell Nino that I had a crush on Adrian?" Marinette asked, eyebrow raised.

"Okay fine I haven't told anyone that you're Ladybug. Still don't know how I didn't figure it out it's so obvious when you think about it. Your hair is exactly the same and when Clara Nightingale asked you the be Ladybug in her video you looked just like LB."

"You're right about that." Marinette said smiling.

When Marinette left the room Alya picked up her phone and sent something to thier group chat.

**_With Marinette._**


End file.
